


Angel with a Nerf Gun

by danageorgialee



Series: The word you're looking for is family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Soul Bond, nerf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danageorgialee/pseuds/danageorgialee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had grown up thinking her soul mates were bad people. The first things they would say to her weren't the words of upstanding citizons. But when she and Jane are pulled into a Nerf War with the Avengers she'll find out the words arent really what she thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a Nerf Gun

Darcy and Jane were new to the building and didn't know any of the Avengers really. They had only been there for a month, so they kept relatively to themselves, other than to join Tony and Bruce in doing Science! Darcy had meet Clint the day they had moved in and had started a fun, but cut throat friendship. With Thor for the time being gone it was lonely though, and not at all like a home. But the two women were not interested in getting in the way, they knew that the tower was a safe haven, a home for the avengers, and they didn’t want to disrupt that. 

That changed when late Tuesday afternoon Tony and Sam burst into the lab and shot at them with Nerf guns.  
The two women froze and looked at them in shock.  
“Keep up Foster, Lewis, this is war, and everyone’s getting involved,” Tony said shooting them both again. 

Everyone really wasn’t a lot of people. Darcy, Jane and Pepper were the only non-avengers who lived in the tower. And that brought the grand total up to fourteen. 

“Do we at least get a weapon?” Darcy asked pulling the orange squishy darts from where they were stuck to her. 

“Sure,” Tony said and Sam passed them the two guns as well as two purple bandanas’ that they told the girls to put on their person somewhere visible. 

"You’re on our team obviously," Sam said, "so are Bruce, Pietro and Scott.

That left Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Vision and Clint in the other team. 

Darcy groaned too quiet for the others to hear. She was so in the losing team. 

"Well come on, times wasting," Tony said leading them on.

"Umm Tony, what are the rules, what's the purpose?" Jane asked.

"Shot the other team," Tony sassed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's easy, shoot people wearing the other bandana and score a point, Friday's counting and wholly un biased about the whole thing too, so she's our score keeper. Get hit ten times by the other team enough and you’re out, Friday will anounce it to everyone. There are no safe areas, and as of five minutes ago the residential areas and lift are off limits. In a few minutes so will the labs. That leaves the communal area, the gym and three floors between that aren't important yet," Sam said.

"Go to the lounge when you're out," Tony said.

Darcy shrugged to Jane, it seemed easy enough. 

...

It wasn't. Ten minutes later Jane was hobbling along beside her, hurt from friendly fire (Scott), and Darcy was feeling way out of her element. The man apologized loudly to her friend, unaware that he was bringing too much attention to them.

With a whispered apology Darcy left the two and carried on across the floor easily. She did not want to get killed so early on.

She'd barely made it anywhere before she came across the Winter Solider, Bucky sitting in wait. 

She pouted at him without bothering to lift her gun, she knew he could get her without trying, and didn't want to embarrass herself. 

Instead of doing what she thought he would, he put a finger to his lips, smirked at her and waved her on.

She blinked, and then rather than looking a gift horse in the mouth gave him a wide smile and easy thumbs up and carried on. She passed by Sam who waved and continued on, smiling at her quiet heads up about Bucky.

She was in the stairway when she heard Jane and Scott getting shot at, and grinned when Friday announced that they were out of the game. 

"Hey Friday, do you think you could give me a hint as to where Clint is?" Darcy asked the AI.

"I can't tell you that he's in the ceiling above the kitchen," the AI replied and Darcy grinned.

"This is why you’re my bestie Fri," Darcy said as she climbed the last of the stairs panting a little. "Man do I need to start working out."

She groaned out loud when she came face to face with Steve and pouted at him, trying to look as cute as possible, so she wouldn’t get killed.

"I wouldn't shoot a dame as cute as you," he said lowering his gun after a moment, as if hearing her throughts.

She smiled widely at the man she had just found to be her soulmate, and stepped past him, only turning around to shoot him in the bum as she passed by. 

"Thanks. I'll meet up with you later in the lounge then, but right now ive got to go and kill Clint," she said brightly. 

She heard his chuckle, excited and happy, and she knew he had figured out who she was. Darcy pushed open the door to the stair well and left behind her first soul mate. 

She was so excited, and couldn't wait to see him later. 

"Wanda and Pietro are dead," Friday announced for the tower to hear. 

Darcy knew where to get in to get Clint, she just had to get there in one piece. 

A nerf bullet hit near her as she got to the vents and she turned to see Natasha behind her smirking.

Another smirker, she thought before smiling at the other woman.

"Hi, my names Darcy, and I know he's on your team but i really want to go and kill Clint," she said, hoping the mix of big eyes, pouty lips and annoying Clint would get her through safely.

Natasha looked her over for a minute before lowering her gun.

"Go for it. I wish I could," the red head said and then turned and left her standing there her mouth open slightly.

She was so surprised it had worked, but didn’t wait for the woman to change her mind, instead she quickly shimmied into the vent and began to crawl as quietly as possible. 

"Tony is out of the game," Friday announced and bellow her she heard the man bitching as he walked to the lounge.

She crawled for a little while longer, before stopping. She waited for someone to walk into the kitchen and it was then that Friday added three more names to the list of dead. Vision, Bruce and Natasha.

That left only her and Sam from her team, and Steve, Bucky and Clint from the other team. 

Clint was grinning when Darcy caught sight of him, he didn’t even see her and she had to hold back a laugh at the fact that the spy couldn't notice her. She guessed though, that because it was a friendly game, and because he thought that no one would come in the vents, he had relaxed. 

She watched as Steve and Sam faced off in the kitchen before Sam killed Steve. He gave a cheer but didn’t make it far before Clint had opened fire and he was out as well. 

"Steve and Sam are dead," Friday said.

Darcy laughed out loud now, and fired at Clint rapidly, getting him the needed ten times and killing him.

"Darcy. Argh this is so unfair. I call cheating," he groaned at the grinning brunette. 

"Clint is out," Friday said. "This leaves only Bucky and Darcy in, could you both please come to the communal floor to finish."

"Time for you to go to the lounge, help me down," Darcy said to Clint as he swung from the vents and onto the floor. 

He nodded and but before he could help her to the floor, Steve was there pulling her down easily. 

"I admit that was a good job," Clint said and patted her on the back before leaving the kitchen. Sam and Steve followed, though Steve had an odd smile on his face, it was amusment and joy, that much Darcy could tell. She had no time to think on it though, there was only her and Bucky left. And her odds were not great. 

She moved toward the lounge and as she was coming around the corner she caught sight of Bucky. Without a thought she open fired on the man much to the amusement of those in the lounge who had a good view of the end of the war. 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance," Bucky said smirking at the woman, amused at the way the game had ended.

Darcy stared at him for a minute as Jane let out a small squeak. "Not a criminal then," she said. "I always wondered what i had done to get that response."

"Well then Doll, it's nice to meet you, my names Bucky Barnes," he said. 

"Darcy Lewis. And let me tell you, I'm so glad that that’s what my soul mark means."

Steve came up to them then and smiled.

"I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier, but I'm Steve Rogers," he said.

"It's great to meet you both, I've been wondering about my soul marks for a long time."

She missed their shared looks of wonder at their soul mate, as she looked to Jane who looked ready to burst.

"Oh, I know what you’re doing tomorrow. You're going to run into Daphne tomorrow with your soulmates and shove it in her face that she was always wrong about your marks. And I want to be there," Jane said.

"That's vindictive Janey."

"I don't care, I'm nice the rest of the time, but I really need to see you put that bully in her place, I've seen her make fun of your marks one too many times."

"Why would someone make fun of your marks?" Tony said sounding pissed. It was something that had always been important to him and he couldn’t understand someone picking on something so big.

"My soul marks say, 'I should have killed you when i had the chance,' and 'I wouldn't shoot a dame as cute as you.' She always thought I'd end up with criminals or something," Darcy said. 

"We'll put her in her place, nether of us like bullies," Bucky said. He was hurt that his words had caused Darcy pain.

"And we'll make it up to you," Steve said.

"Thank you Bucky," she smiled. "There's no need Steve, I never really had a problem with the words. At least they never said anything about my boobs." Darcy shrugged.

"Why do your words say 'I should have killed you when I had the chance?'" Scott asked, when it became clear to him no one was going to ask.

"I let Darcy go earlier so I could get you and Jane, though it also had to do with the fact that I thought she was cute," Bucky said.

"She pouted at you didn't she?" Natasha asked smiling slightly at the girl.

It seemed they had a chance of becoming friends.

"How'd you know?" Bucky asked.

"She did the same thing to me so I let her go," Natasha said.

"Me too," Steve said too.

Darcy grinned as the others looked on shocked.

"I learnt that pout at my fifth foster home, and it's done me well," she said proudly. 

"Is this the one with the foster brother who could drive, and the amazing food?" Jane asked.

"Yeah it is. The littlest kid, a boy, let me into his tactic to get everything, and then I used it on Georgie, the one who could drive to get him to take me places," Darcy said.

Steve and Bucky just listened to their soul mate talk to her friend easily. They had been looking for her for years, had spent many a day in the 40's looking for the dame who carried their words. It was hard though, they were such odd words.

But to have her finally standing in front of them, healthy and happy was an amazing thing. They had feared, when they had met back up in this new time, that she had been a woman of their old time, and that they were destined to stay as two. 

"If everyone's ok with it, I'm going to borrow my soul mates for a coffee," Darcy said spinning to the two men.

"You can have them," Tony said waving a hand, though he smiled at her slightly.

"Thanks," Darcy said and grabbing a hand of each, pulled them after her to the elevator.


End file.
